


Аврор на солнце

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, dailyfic, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Лето. Море. Аврорат.





	Аврор на солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Преслэш, постхог. Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Drarry.

Солнце палило так, что с закрытыми глазами легко можно было представить себя где-нибудь на побережье Греции, но никак не на западе Британии. Рядом бегали дети, визжали и осыпали всех мокрым песком. Гарри перевернулся на спину. Его второй отпуск за последние пять лет работы в аврорате был долгожданным и выстраданным. Хотя первый можно было не считать, потому что потрачен он был на ремонт старого особняка Блэков. Настроение скользило между отметками «лучше не бывает» и «пусть это не заканчивается». Жизнь налаживалась. В этот момент она была прекрасна.

Вдалеке кричали чайки, ветерок обдувал разгоряченную кожу. Гарри плавился от контраста приятных ощущений: прохладный шезлонг, морской бриз и солнечные ванны. Рядом звучал джаз, добавляя умиротворенной атмосфере ноток дзена и благодушия.

Недочитанная книжка о приключениях Мерлина давно лежала где-то на песке. В полудреме Гарри старался дотянуться до пестрой стаи рыбок и уже начал догонять ускользающего платакса, когда тень закрыла солнце и противный голос, каким обычно говорят, что пора отправляться на тот свет, выдернул из морских глубин на поверхность:

— Ты похож на пережаренную креветку.

Сверху вслед за едва слышным Агуаменти на грудь полилась струйка ледяной воды. Гарри, успевший привыкнуть к бегающим и плескающимся детям, все равно вздрогнул. Если бы не знакомый голос, он, возможно, даже простил такое. Но говорившего хотелось придушить.

— Малфой, еще раз так сделаешь — яйца оторву.

— Ой, да подумаешь, неженка, — протянул Малфой, но заклинание отменил.

— Козел, тебе что здесь надо?

— Как грубо. А ты вообще олень. Женушка палится.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Малфою никогда не надоест проходиться по его анимагической форме, неудачно совпавшей с формой Патронуса, что у отца, что у самого Гарри. Но любое упоминание об отношениях Снейпа и матери было под негласным запретом. Гарри действительно в порыве эмоций мог ненароком проткнуть чужую грудную клетку рогами. С годами они стали ужасно большими, ветвистыми и острыми. Иногда во время дальних рейдов под прикрытием от этой благодати небес начинала болеть голова.

— Малфой, сделай вид, что ты мне приснился.

Какое-то время было тихо, и Гарри поверил, что ему действительно просто напекло голову. Но вдруг почувствовал тяжесть в районе колена и текущую по животу жидкость.

— Черт, да что за…

Терпения не осталось. Все, чего хотелось — придушить и расчленить Малфоя с особой жестокостью, желательно с применением Круцио.

— Пузо свое гриффское спалил. Завтра ныть будешь. А нам еще сигналки в отелях ставить.

Гарри закатил глаза, но потом до него дошел смысл последнего предложения:

— Какие сигналки?

— Дядя Руди вчера под утро покинул, так сказать, свое уютное пристанище в Азкабане. Иначе меня бы здесь не было. Твоей рожи на планерках хватает.

Малфой растер по животу Гарри лосьон от ожогов и, помолчав, добавил:

— Ночью его засекли в районе Кардиффа, а утром магический отпечаток затерялся где-то в радиусе трех миль от этого шезлонга.

— Слушай, мне твои родичи уже все нервы сожрали и плешь проели.

Приподнявшийся было Гарри, грузно опустился обратно и с несчастным видом потер лицо ладонями.

— Они и твои тоже.

— Настолько дальние, что у меня по этому поводу только одна мысль — как их убить.

Малфой сложил пальцы на манер козырька и посмотрел вдаль. Там, в морских волнах, один из серферов в двадцатый раз безуспешно попытался стать властелином воды и сейчас красиво пошел ко дну, отчаянно помахав руками береговым спасателям.

— Это ничего, — Малфой хмыкнул, наблюдая, как дед, разменявший, казалось, седьмой десяток, наперевес со спасательным кругом помчался в сторону утопающего. — Вальбурга вон сынка ненавидела, а бабка Друэлла Андромеду выжгла. Так что не в степени родства дело.

Гарри мысленно поставил на то, что дед все-таки вытащит бедолагу и успеет раньше надвигавшейся волны. Но какой-то тип в зеленых плавках оказался проворнее и вытащил серфера рывком за волосы.

— Я успею пережарить еще один бок до того, как надо будет тащиться по всем окрестным стоянкам?

Малфой серьезно задумался.

— Учитывая время...

Гарри замер, с такой отчаянной надеждой вглядываясь в Малфоя, что тот не выдержал:

— Финниган вечером приедет. Я должен отправить ему Патронуса. Ты еще успеешь утонуть, а я — тебя спасти. И мне дадут наконец первого Мерлина.

— И почему мне кажется, что это я тебя спасал, если не семь раз, то пять уж точно?

— Шесть. Я и говорю — для разнообразия на обложке «Ведьмополитена» будет не твоя рожа, — он помолчал и добавил: — А то так и не отпускает с Выручай-Комнаты.

Гарри знал, как панически Малфой боялся огня. Его приобретенная фобия не поддавалась ни психологическому внушению, ни тренингам. И эта тема была такой же запрещенной, как и отношения матери со Снейпом.

— Если ты не умеешь тонуть, я могу тебе помочь. Только кричи громче, чтобы все увидели, как я тебя спасаю.

Гарри перевел взгляд на морской горизонт, задумчиво прищурился и провел большим пальцем по губам.

— Слушай, а у Лестранджа не было набитого на спине медведя?

— Это у Долохова. На плече. А у Руди был ястреб.

— Ну тогда поднимай свою тощую задницу с моих ног и иди задерживать соседа того отважного спасителя.

Гарри пинком выпихнул Малфоя с шезлонга и под нытье «я не тощий, а стройный» сам отправился завершать оперативно-розыскные мероприятия.

Возможно, отпуск был еще не до конца потерян. Ведь сейчас его не мог обнаружить никто, кроме Малфоя, и только с ним Гарри всегда был на быстрой связи в случае форс-мажора. В голову пришла хорошая идея связать, вырубить и отволочь тело куда-нибудь в другую теплую страну, где Гарри точно не найдут остальные сотрудники.

Ну, или сначала предложить по-хорошему. Малфой-то вообще никогда не выбирался в отпуск.

Лето продолжалось.


End file.
